What if Ziva doesn't remember me?
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: Tony and Ziva are sent to pick up a dead petty officers wife on the way they get hit on a wet road. They slide and flip then hit a tree. What will happen when Tony wakes up and Ziva doesn't. Will Ziva remember that she loves Tony as much as Tony loves her? TIVA!***I am bad at Summary's but better at the story. R&R PLEASE!*** Some McAbby soon if wanted! Please comment .
1. The Crash

Ziva's P.O.V

Tony is staring at me right now but he thinks that I don't notice. He is looking at me in a scary way but I think that its kinda cute because he has a beautiful face. I know that Tony likes me, and I'm glad because I like him too. It was 08hundred and we were waiting for Gibbs to come in. "DiNozzo, Rule 12", said Gibbs as he mysteriously appeared in the squad room. Tony snapped out of it and said, "What boss? Oh right, 12, Never date a coworker". "DiNozzo it was more of a expression then a question." "Oh right boss." DiNozzo, David go collect Petty Officer Clay's wife and bring her back. "On it boss", says Tony. We get down to the car and I demand that I drive and stare Tony down to convince him finally he gives in and hands me the keys. I know that he doesn't like my driving because I drive fast but for the most part I am a great driver. I am speeding along and Tony was trying to explain this morning when Gibbs yelled at him for staring at me, I look at him and say its ok Tony, I know that I am a nice looking women. As I am driving I notice that the guy behind me is getting closer and closer to my bumper then he drops back for a while. Me and Tony are now sitting in an weird silence so I turn on my favorite radio station on to fill the hole. Turns out the song that is on is one of Tony's favorites and he starts to sing and do a air guitar, I start to laugh then the black SUV that is behind me zooms forward and smashes the back of our small blue car. Since it rained this morning we go sliding off the road and flip then hit a tree, after that everything goes black.

Tony's P.O.V

Gibbs wasn't at work yet but Ziva was so I was staring at her trying to not let her know that I was staring at her. But Gibbs just had to come in and screw that up. Saying, "DiNozzo rule 12". Then me being an idiot I answered with the rule. Then I got sent with Ziva to pick up the Petty Officers wife. Ziva forced me with her beautiful brown eyes to let her drive even though I was always terrified when she drives. So we go along for a while and I start to try to explain my earlier activities then she replied that she understand that she is a nice looking women. I thought about saying that she is more than nice looking but I decide against it, I'm to afraid that she will kill me. For a while we don't talk so she puts on the radio and I start to sing and do an air guitar. And Ziva starts to laugh. Then the next thing I know we are hit, then flipping, and we hit a tree.

Gibbs P.O.V

I walk in on DiNozzo fantasizing about Ziva then send them to pick up the dead petty officers wife. They had been gone for an hour when I got worried. And got McGee to call them both when they didn't answer I got him to track them. On the map it showed them on the side of a country road in Quantico. Then I told McGee to come with me and we were off to find them. We drive for a while and finally find their car crashed at the edge of the woods. Then I call Ducky and the Portland Hospital. Soon we have two ambulances and a fire truck at the scene, trying to pry both DiNozzo and David out of the pretzel of a car. They got them out and started to the hospital with me, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and Jenny following. We get to the hospital and Ziva is being taken into surgery, DiNozzo didn't get bad hurt he just had to have his arm reset and his ankle and arm both put in cast. He got sent to a room in the ICU. An hour later Ziva was put in a room down from DiNozzo. The team took turns going to see her but she is in a coma so she doesn't talk back.

Tony's P.O.V

I wake up after getting my ankle and my arm put in a cast. I am laying in a white medical bed in a hospital. Gibbs walks in as soon as I am awake and starts to ask me about what I remember. "Um boss, I remember a I think a blue car and being hit then hitting a tree, wait what happened to Ziva, she is ok right?" "She is alive DiNozzo, but in a coma." "You have to stay in bed till the morning then you will be allowed out and you can see her." "Ok boss," I reply. I just cant believe that Ziva is in a coma and I am not I just have a broken arm and a broken ankle. Ziva is only half alive and I haven't been able to tell her that I love her, or how much she means to me. But starting tomorrow I will not leave her bed side. I will talk to her and tell her how I feel about her. I want to be the first to see her when she wakes up and I want to be the first person she sees when she wakes up.

The next day at 9hundred

Tony's P.O.V

As soon as I woke up I buzzed a nurse so she could give me my clothes to change. The nurse gave in and handed them to me then left me to change. I get onto my crutches and hop to my bathroom. I get changed and make my way to Ziva's room that is down the hall from mine. I get there and Abby is sitting in a chair asleep. When I open the door she is startled awake and runs to hug me. "Oh Tony, I am sooooo glad that you are ok!" "Now lets hope that Ziva is." Abby excuses herself and leaves to take a shower and change clothes, she said that she would be back then I tell her to go home and rest or go hang out with the McGeek. She nods and leaves. I take her spot in the green armchair that is placed by the white hospital bed that Ziva is laying in. At the other side of her bed is a bedside table and on that table is a bouquet of an assortment of flowers that are from Ducky, then on the floor next to the table is a group of six balloons obviously from McGee bringing back up his dumb novel "Deep Six". On the food table is a bouquet of black roses from Abby and a note pad beside them with Gibbs writing on it that stated, "You have earned your self a slap on the head Ziver." After a while of gazing at her beautiful features I start to talk to her as if she would talk back to me. First I tell her how much I care about her and love her, then after I got it all out I start talking about movies, when I was in the middle of talking about one of my favorite movies "I am Legend" and I feel my eyes close as I am sitting in the chair.


	2. Ziva Wakes Up

08hundred while Tony is talking to Ziva

Ziva's P.O.V

I am in pain all over, I don't know where I am or who has been talking to me. All I remember is crashing a car when I was 18. But right now a deep voice, a man that goes by the name of Tony I believe a girl with a very high pitch voice said his name when he entered. But this man is being very comforting. He is telling me how much he loves me then he starts on an annoying rampage of movies. All of the movies that he talked about I don't ever need to see because he explained them in so much depth. But I liked it. How he cares about me. And right now I am ready to wake up I feel half alive and half dead. Like my eyes don't work and my mouth but my ears work. Tony went through about 50 movies then he finally fell asleep. I was glad that he stopped talking about movies but being in silence for a while I was sad that his beautiful voice had stopped. Hopefully I can wake up and meet this man that has so much liking to me.

Two weeks later Ziva still in a coma

Tony's P.O.V

I wake with a start when the doctor came in to check on Ziva. He went to work checking Ziva's IV, and doing other medical things that I have no clue that doctors do. Once he is done he turns to me and asks if Id like him to get a nurse to bring some food for me. I nod yes and he leaves to notify a nurse. Twenty minutes later a nurse walks in with a tray that has a cup of apple juice, a cup of apple sauce, and a bowl of what looks like carrot baby food. I thank the nurse and throw out the baby food. I eat the apple sauce and drink the juice. As I am eating the apple sauce Ziva opens her eyes and try's to talk well maybe scream by the looks of her face. I push the red button on the wall and a nurse and doctor rush in. They tell her to blink her eyes and nod if she wants the tube out of her mouth. She nods and blinks then they pull the plastic tube out of her mouth. The doctor gives her her own oxygen mask and once she is breathing ok on her own they leave. She turns her head to me and says, "who are you"? "I'm Tony, your NCIS partner." "NCIS", she says confused, "I no longer work for Mossad?" "Um no, but the boss will want to know that you are up so let me call him." I call Gibbs and he says that he will be at the hospital with Abby and McGee in 10 minutes. They enter the room and Ziva asks me where she is and I say, "Washington D.C." "What do you last remember?" "Well", she started, "I remember crashing my car when I was eighteen." "Oh that could be bad boss," I reply. Abby decides to push the red call button again. A doctor comes in and sees that Ziva is confused, then says that she will most likely gain her memory again but it might take a while. "Oh that is good", replied Abby, "So she will remember me!"

Ziva's P.O.V

I wake up and I have a tube in my mouth so I cannot talk then when they finally pull it out I let Tony, Abby and I think the man Gibbs that don't know them and that the last thing I remember is being in a car crash at the age of 18. Abby looks at Tony worried and said, "Oh man, it will take forever". I pipe up and say, "Well as soon as I am strong enough I would like to go to work and try to figure everything out. I want to remember. I just have one question." "Whats that Zeeevah", asks Tony. "Well first why did you say my name like that and second where is Ari, is he ok?" "That was two questions but the first I always call you that or Zi only rarely will I call you Ziva." "And the second, um boss can you help me out"? "Sure DiNozzo, Ziver, Ari killed Kate one of our agents. Then he came after me, but you showed up and killed him. I'm so sorry". When Gibbs told me that I killed my brother I started to cry but I still couldn't remember. Gibbs and Abby both left leaving Tony with me. He started to try to talk to me. "Hey Zi you know the first thing you said to me was?" I shake my head no. And he shortly answers my head shake. "Oh well, it was right after Kate when you came to NCIS, and I was remembering her and I said I was playing charades, and you asked me if I was having phone sex." "Did I really say that?" I reply back. "Yep, we both laughed when you said it so it was fine. And ever since then we have been partners. You probably don't remember but you were the one that helped Gibbs when he was in a coma". "I I did?" "Yep you did, you helped Gibbs remember and now we will help you remember. And I will stay beside your bed till you ask me to leave. I promise." "Thank you Tony, that means a lot."


	3. Trying to remember and Deep Six

Tony's P.O.V

I want so bad for Ziva to remember what happened and to remember me. I want to be able to tell her how I feel about her, but what happens, what happens when Ziva doesn't remember me? I mean I love her so much but what if she forgets who I am and when she re-meets me, what if she doesn't like me, what if she just wants to be friends and partners. I don't know if I could stay at NCIS, I would have to leave. But for now I guess instead of love I will just settle with her trying to remember me. Being with her will be the best thing at this time. Ziva had just woke up and she asked me to get a nurse I pressed the button then went to get a cup of water for her. I return and a nurse is in the room putting a medication into Ziva's IV. Shortly after the nurse left Ziva in my care. "Tony", said Ziva. "Yes", I reply. "Could you tell me about myself? I mean since you have known me so I can get failure and try to remember." "Of course Ninja, First you LOVED your job. You always come to work on time, all but once. You are very good at interrogations. You are a very scary driver." "Was it my fault that we crashed? Because I drive so bad and fast?"asked Ziva. "Oh no, I was doing an air guitar to the music that was on the radio station that you chose and you were laughing it happened to be raining so the road was wet and when the blue car behind us hit us we just went sailing and flipped then hit a tree." I start to cry because seeing her like this hurt me. I wanted to see her well and as her old self again but I may never see her like that again.

Ziva's P.O.V

I woke up and a nurse came to give me my medication. Then Tony started to tell me about myself, the stuff that I don't remember. I hope that I can soon, I have a feeling that Tony likes me, that he likes me more than a partner and more than a friend. Not that Tony is a bad looking guy he is a very good looking guy, but I don't know if getting into a relationship now is best considering I don't remember anything. Maybe there is a reason why me and Tony aren't dating, or maybe there isn't and we just aren't because we wont tell each other how we feel. I am really glad that he has agreed to help me remember, I don't want to never remember what happened or even myself. "I am thirty years old and I only remember when I was eighteen years old. I believe that is very bad, yes?" "Yea Zi, but don't worry me and the team will help you through this." "Thank you again Tony." After a couple of minutes we both fall asleep. Then a man that I believe is named McGee comes in an looks at Tony, I reply by saying, "He has passed on." "Um no Zi, he has passed out." "What," I ask. "The term is he has passed out, not passed on." "Oh," I reply. "I just thought that I would come see how you and Tony were doing," replied McGee. I thanked him and then Tony woke up. "Hey McGeek are you working on another novel?" "I didn't know that you wrote novels, McGee," I replied. "Um yea you did Ziva," he opens his bag that is on his back and takes out the book titled "Deep Six". "Um here this is the first book, and yes Tony I am working on a new novel. It will be the sequel to "Deep Six". "That sounds fantastic", I say. "Great McGeek, another book about us." "Wait I am in your book, McGee?" "Um yea Ziva your Lisa." before I could ask any more questions about his book McGee left and also left his book with me. Hummm maybe its a good read and maybe I can get some memory's back by reading it.


	4. Visited by Eli David

Tony's P.O.V

I am tierd of sitting and watching Ziva lay on the bed trying to figure out who she is. She is reading McGee's stupid book to see if she can remember anything and I am sitting beside her in a chair wanting so badly to just get the old Ziva back. The one that wouldn't have allowed them to keep her in a hospital bed, the one that argues with me and makes me laugh, not the one that doesn't know who she is and thinks that she is still 18. I can't tell someone who thinks that I am an complete stranger that I am in love with them, and I certainly cannot propose to her like I wanted to eventually. After I asked her out and was dating her for a while. Even though I have wanted to be with her since I meet her. Anyway I have promised that I won't leave her side till she asks me too. Earlier I called Gibbs because I came up with an idea for Ziva, the only person that we know of that is alive that knew her when she was 18 was her dad so I thought even though she hates him it might help trigger something. So boss is working on trying to get Eli David to do something for his daughter even if it is just to call her instead of fly in. which is fine with me because Eli doesn't like me and I really don't like him either. Right now I am watching the beautiful Israeli sleep. I wonder how she would look in a wedding dress or pregnant, or even old with gray hair. I bet that she would look perfect with a couple of gray hairs. I absolutely love her golden body and her dark brown hair and I get lost in her deep dark brown eyes. I just wish she knew how much I care for her. And I hope that we get her back. I want her to be able to know.

Ziva's P.O.V

I start to read "Deep Six", as far as I have read it is a good book. As I am reading I ask Tony if the book is true and he says, "Yes, well most of it" So the book is real so what is in it was real McGee just changed our names. According to the book Lisa and Tommy are sorta in a relationship, by the way that Tony looks at me I believe that he likes me, I just wish that I could remember him. So far the book hasn't helped with memory but maybe in time. Abby keeps bringing in pictures that she has taken to try to help me, without success. It makes me so mad when I try to remember but I just can't. Gibbs came in today and told me that he would give me a what Tony calls a "Gibbs slap" but I have a head injury. Then entering behind him was someone that I knew. I got out of my bed to stand so he wouldn't think I was too weak to not lay in bed. The man who walked in with Gibbs was my father Eli David. When I stood up I kinda wobbled so Tony grabbed me and got me to sit on the edge of the bed while my father pulled up a chair. "Ziva, Ziva, Ziva what have you gotten yourself into? You are stuck in a bed and not working." "But father I was in an accident." "Oh I know my daughter, but why don't you back to work before you start remembering and maybe it will help." "Ok, I shall try." Then my father said, "Shalom, Ziva." Then he left. He didn't much help me but some memories of leaving Mossad are blurry but there. I then asked Gibbs to talk to a nurse about me leaving in the morning, he nodded then left. I turned to Tony and asked him if he would take me home tomorrow. He smiled then nodded. I didn't want to tell him yet but I felt super safe with Tony. He also makes me feel safe, unlike anyone else I know.


	5. Apartment 40

Ziva's P.O.V

After arguing with a nurse for an hour I finally convinced her that I was ready to go and try to figure out my life. I again asked Tony to take me home and he replied, "Yes". Then Gibbs slapped Tony on the head, I felt as if that should have let something click but it didn't remember anything. "Rule 12 DiNozzo." "Right boss." After Gibbs left I asked Tony what rule 12 was. He replied, "Never date a co-worker." "Oh," I reply. Then we walk out to Tony's car. Tony drives up to a strange apartment building. We walk up to the fourth floor and stop at room number 40. He unlocks the door with a key that he has in his pocket and shows me around the living space. Then he asks a question "Will you be ok Zi?" As I ponder this question I think will I ever be ok? I just simply answer. "I thank you Tony, for everything." Then I lean in and kiss him despite the rule he told me. Before long its no longer just a kiss we are soon making out and I have a strange feeling and a flash back of me and Tony being together on what seemed to be a mission, as I watched the flashback like a movie I realize by the look on Tony and my face despite being undercover together we were and are madly in love even though we can not tell each other. We stop the kiss and Tony says, Zi I have always loved you since the day that you showed up at NCIS and asked me if I was having phone sex, I know that after what happened in Somalia those men abusing you and torturing you that you have a hard time trusting people and I know that you don't remember anything still but hopefully in time you do." After Tony brought up Somalia I had again another flash back of being beaten and whipped then of Tony and McGee coming and getting caught on purpose. And of Gibbs shooting Saleem. "Tony, what happen with Saleem is over, and I love you too, you saved my life then and you are saving me now again. But I swear if you don't lay off the movies I think I might hurt you." Tony looked at me in aw. "Wait Saleem, me saving you, You, you remember!" "Yes my hairy butt I have flashbacks, I saw us undercover together and also I saw in Somalia. You have helped me remember and for that I thank you a pound Tony." "Um Zi, its I love you a ton, not a pound." We both laugh then we kiss a little more, when he goes to get up I beg him not to leave me and we lay and cuddle for the rest of the night on my love seat.

Tony's P.O.V

Ziva finally was released and I took her home when we got there we kissed then I how I felt about her then she shared that she was having flash backs and that she remembered us being undercover together and her being in Somalia and me, McGee, and Gibbs saving her. After that we resumed our kissing and when I got up to leave she asked me to stay and I just couldn't say no, so I stayed and we cuddle the rest of the night. I woke early and quietly left Ziva and went to take a shower which was very difficult since I have a arm cast and a leg one. After the eventful shower I make my way to the kitchen and make Ziva's favorite; eggs, bacon, toast, and Irish cream coffee. She quickly awoke after I had arranged the items in her plate and made the table for two. She joins me and thanks me, then we start to eat the great meal that I had prepared for us. After she finished she left to go change and I cleaned the dishes. I was drying them when she entered the kitchen in one of her favorite work outfits that I had grown to miss, she looked great. We walked out to my car and I drove to work.


	6. Author Note

**This is a author note: I have not updated in a while and I am sorry I wanted to know if anyone is still interested in this story if so I would be happy to write more, I have been sorta busy with school and have been updating all day today. PLEASE comment and let me know. THANK YOU and again I AM SORRY! **


End file.
